That Boys
by Dhina ELF
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang kehilangan kepribadian aslinya. bad summary/Yaoi/kyumin


That Person

Cast : Super Junior, Shinee, TVXQ, dll

Pairing : Kyumin, Yewook, Kangteuk, Zhoury, Haehyuk, dll

Warning : Yaoi, typo, dll

AriDhinaHerdhiyani Present

Chap 1

'_Kyu,kemarilah' Terlihat seorang namja kecil berambut coklat bergelombang sedang menghampiri namja lain yang berusia 6 tahun lebih tua darinya._

'_Ada apa,Hyung? Aigoo~, Hyung Anjing siapa yang kau bawa ini lucu sekali?'_

'_Ini untukmu, kyu. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjaganya. Aku hanya ingin kau merawatnya sendiri. Arra?'_

'_Ne, lalu kau Hyung. Kau tidak mau merawatnya juga bersama denganku?'_

'_Aku ingin sekali. Tapi, Hyung tidak bisa Hyung harus menjalankan tugas Hyung sebagai pilot militer. Gwaenchana?'_

'_Ne, lama Hyung akan pergi?' _

'_Hyung akan pergi selama 2 tahun dan berangkat besok.'_

'_Hyung, kau akan kembali, kan? Dan merawat Anjing ini bersamaku?' Entah kenapa namja kecil ini bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah kakaknya memang akan kembali._

'_Ne, tentu saja. Kau mau mengantarku ke bandara?' Namja yang lebih tua itu menjawab dengan senyuman yang lembut _

'_Tentu' Namja kecil menjawabnya dengan senyum lima jarinya_

'_Anak Baik'_

_1 tahun kemudian..._

_Pesawat militer Korea Selatan bernomor AK487 penerbangan menuju Taegu, Korea Selatan dari Yokohama, Jepang. Mengalami kecelakaan dan terjatuh di laut Jepang yang berbatasan dengan Pulau Jeju di Selat Korea._

_Dua co-pilot yang mengendarai pesawat tersebut, Cho Hankyung dan Jang Wooyoung. Dinyatakan hilang oleh pihak kepolisian dan instasi militer yang menangani. Dugaan sementara, pesawat ini terjatuh karena sistem kerja pesawat yang di kendarai mengalami kerusakan pada mesin pesawat, sehingga pesawat hilang kendali dan terjatuh. Pesawat juga sempat kehilangan kontak sebelum pesawat dinyatakan hilang dan ditemukan jatuh di Laut Jepang._

_Di tempat lain,..._

'_Hy,.Hyung,...Hankyung Hyung,..Hiks,..Han Hyung,..Hiks,..Hyung' seorang anak kecil sedang menangis di depan pintu rumahnya. Di sana juga terdapat beberapa anggota militer, memandang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun itu dengan tatapan iba_

'_Kyu, dengarkan Umma. Hyungmu hilang' _

'_Ani, itu tidak mungkin,.!' Sang namja kecil berusaha menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Umma nya_

'_Kyu, kau harus menerimanya. Ne?' Umma nya berusaha meyakinkan namja kecil yang sekarang mengis di pelukannya, berharap agar namja kecil menerima kabar yang di bawa oleh para anggota militer angkatan udara korea tersebut_

'_Ani, Umma. Hyung ada, pasti saat ini dia sedang tersesat diluar sana!'_

'_Kyu,..' sang Umma kemudian mengalah dan membiarkan Namja kecil itu, menangis di pelukannya_

'_Tidak, hyung, Hankyung hyung,..'_

SSRREETT...

Seorang Namja berkulit putih pucat bangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Kepalanya sakit, baru saja sekelebat bayangan akan masa lalunya muncul di mimpinya membuat Namja itu bangun. Nafasnya tersengal. Dengan tenang, ia duduk di atas ranjangnya. Rupanya mimpi tadi cukup membuatnya merenung. Bagaimana tidak masa lalunya yang cukup menyakitkan dan mulai ia lupakan muncul begitu saja. Membuatnya mengingat semua hal yang membuatnya kehilangan orang-orang yang di cintainya.

Merasa baikan segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan badannya, segera ia mengambil seragam sekolah barunya dan memakainya. Bersiap untuk menuju sekolah.

SM High School,.

"Anyeong, Kyuhyun-shi. Kau akan masuk di kelas 1-A. Apa perlu saya antar ?"

"Gamsahamnida, seonsaengnim. Tidak usah di antar. Saya bisa ke kelas saya sendiri."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Selamat belajar!"

"Gamsahamnida, seonsaengnim. Saya permisi dulu."

Kelas 1-A,.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak sekalian, saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru, kau silahkan masuk!" seorang guru memasuki kelasnya, dan memberi instruksi kepada namja yang sedang menunggu keuar.

Tap,.

Tap,.

Tap,.

Masuk seorang namja berkulit putih pucat, rambut berwarna madu, hidung mancung, dagu yang lancip. Ah, jangan lupakan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman, atau mungkin seringaian. Semua siswa memandang takjub pada murid baru yang kini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeonghasseo, Jeonun Cho Kyuhyun Imnida."

Sontak Yeoja yan ada di kelas itu memekik girang, sedangkan para Namja hanya bisa menutup telinga karena kesal. Yah, merasa tersaingi,,,mungkin?. Ah, bertambah satu lagi Namja tampan di sekolah ini. Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan. Bahkan Seo Seonsaengnim dibuat bungkam oleh Namja ini. Perkenalan singkat, tapi sangat berkesan

TBC,..

'


End file.
